Rayman Credits
by Sadenigma
Summary: C'est la 2ème fois que ça arrive : une obscure liste de noms envahit soudain le ciel de la Croisée. Comme si nos héros n'en avaient pas déjà assez fait ! Car il faut à tout prix détruire cette abomination, avant qu'elle n'aille semer le trouble au sein d'un peuple depuis toujours insouciant. Le pire serait encore à craindre, si le Bulleur de Rêves lui-même venait à l'apercevoir...
1. Chapter 1

Donc.

Hum hum...

Tout le monde écoute ?

Parfait. Je vais donc commencer.

L'histoire prend pour point de départ ce moment où Rayman et ses camarades étaient sur le point d'affronter la dernière forme de ce que nous, les habitants d'Olympus Maximus, appelions la "Nuée maléfique". Tous, nous scrutions le combat de notre fenêtre, depuis que ce dernier s'était déplacé de l'intérieur des cavernes jusqu'à l'air libre. Peu importait l'impressionnante distance qui, alors, nous séparait du lieu de l'action, gênant ainsi notre vue. A trois reprises, tout de même, nous avions pu voir la Nuée maléfique, soudain, partir en éclats, avant de se reconstituer plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut, sous une nouvelle forme. La dernière d'entre elles, une sorte de spectre gigantesque avec un large sourire narquois, fit s'évanouir de peur les plus sensibles d'entre nous, pendant que la majorité se voyait, elle, incapable du moindre mouvement, glacée d'effroi. Vous le savez, l'instant était décisif.

Ainsi que me l'ont rapporté les cochons volants ayant assisté (et, autant qu'ils le pouvaient, participé) à la bataille, nos champions ne manquèrent pas de cran, lorsqu'il fallut en finir une fois pour toutes avec les sombres créatures. En particuliers Rayman et Barbara, sur qui les dernières survivantes, au moment critique, étaient proprement en train de plonger malgré les multiples coups qu'elles recevaient de toutes parts. C'était leur attaque de la dernière chance, du désespoir. Une demi-seconde plus tard, elles auraient mis nos deux héros à terre. Fort heureusement, cette demi-seconde ne fut. La Nuée maléfique éclata une quatrième et dernière fois.

Atterris victorieux sur les trois plates-formes volantes à disposition, Rayman, le ptizêtre ermite, Barbara et Sibylla s'élevaient plus haut encore dans le ciel, jusqu'au domaine des cyclopes, vers leur juste récompense (et leur tout dernier ennemi), sans savoir qu'à des kilomètres de là, en un lieu sauf de tout soupçon, des évènements d'une gravité sans pareil étaient en train de se préparer...

Murphy fut le premier témoin. La grosse mouche verte au sourire légendaire venait de rentrer quatre minutes plus tôt de son périple avec les valeureux croiséens, exténuée par une course-poursuite particulièrement ardue dans les labyrinthes d'Olympus Maximus. Des scies, des pics, des masses hérissées de pointes et toutes sortes de pièges de la même espèce avaient finalement eu raison de son entrain. Sans parler, sacrebleu, des dragons ! Après avoir souhaité bonne chance à ses compagnons, l'insecte fabuleux avait pris la direction d'un portail magique menant à la tente sacrée, où l'attendait, paisiblement, Celui que vous avez bien sûr tous aux lèvres : le Bulleur de Rêves !

« Que fais-tu là, mon ami ? l'interpela-t-Il de loin lorsqu'il apparut, de Sa voix profonde et rassurante, faisant battre avec Ses dents le tuyau de Son narguilé. Ne devais-tu pas prêter main forte à nos héros de légende, dans leur lutte contre Mes cauchemars ?

Notre dieu ventripotent se tenait toujours avachi sur Son large piédestal en bois, affalé sur Ses gros coussins violets, dans l'ombre dérisoire de Son parasol de fortune. La lumière du soleil, quoi qu'à cette heure-là celui-ci voisinât le zénith, filtrait assez peu au travers des épaisses tentures ocres du plafond. La galerie principale de la tente, par conséquent, jouissait d'une légère pénombre, où l'on distinguait cela dit sans mal, à peu près vers le centre, le grand corps pâle et la longue barbe fauve de son vénérable hôte... Murphy voleta jusqu'à Lui.

– Milles excuses, Votre sainteté ! répondit-il de sa voix d'enfant, les mains jointes en signe de prière. Les épreuves du dernier monde sont bien trop périlleuses pour moi. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur !

– Ce n'est rien, Murphy... souffla le majestueux Bulleur d'un ton plus bienveillant encore. Je comprends.

La grosse mouche lâcha alors un grand soupir, puis écouta la suite.

– Ainsi donc, mon ami, poursuivait l'Être suprême, tu dis que Rayman et les autres sont parvenus jusqu'au dernier monde ? Comment se portaient-ils, avant que tu ne partes ? Ont-ils eux aussi rencontré quelque difficulté ?

La petite créature ailée secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

– Non, laissa-t-elle échapper comme un hoquet. Ils sont vraiment très forts. Et pourtant, je vous assure : c'est l'enfer, là-bas !

– Je te crois, le réconforta son interlocuteur, avant de rajouter, songeur, soit ! Ils ne devraient plus être loin, maintenant, de la fin de leur quête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Murphy ne sut quoi répondre à ces mots. Mais le silence ne dura pas pour autant. Déjà le Créateur se redressait-il tant bien que mal de Sa couche, tout engourdi, retirant le tuyau de narguilé de Son énorme bouche afin de pouvoir se laisser tomber sur Ses pattes amphibiennes à même le parquet de la tente. Il attrapa ensuite Sa modeste ombrelle, s'étira quelques secondes, avant de se diriger vers la sortie suivi de Son ami verdâtre...

(Musique d'accompagnement : Blockhead – Breathe & Start)

La Forêt cosmique a toujours inspiré une certaine quiétude, dans la Croisée des Rêves. Même si tout n'y est pas rose, et qu'elle abrite elle aussi son lot de créatures hostiles et de végétaux empoisonnés, les panoramas qu'elle offre à ses explorateurs, notamment de ses hauteurs... obligent invariablement à la contemplation. Imaginez, pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vu, des champs infinis de feuillages couleur de jade, parfois olivâtres, de solides branches toutes très harmonieuses, de milles fleurs jaunes, rouges ou orangées, traversés de-ci de-là par des volées de perruches ou de mésanges bleues, devant l'horizon de brume qui au loin borde les pics mystiques. Et que dire du sauvage concert, fait de cris, de chants et de bruissements, que l'on ouït partout où l'on y flâne ! Cette forêt, d'aucuns parmi vous disent qu'elle est la plus belle jamais rêvée par le Bulleur, et que c'est pour cela que Lui-même, en cette période, s'y était installé, sur la cime du plus grand de ses chênes.

Il y avait fait construire, en guise de vestibule à Sa tente, une large terrasse dotée de tables basses (sur l'une d'elles reposait une longue vue), de chaises longues, ainsi que de chevalets pour Ses peintures, car Il aimait de temps en temps prendre le ciel comme modèle. En l'occurrence, la mine de ce dernier n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de radieuse, au jour dont je vous parle, étant donné la quantité de nuages qui y était apparue, bien que notre dieu y eût plutôt vu l'heureuse occasion d'enrichir Ses œuvres. Mais il sembla, cependant, que ce n'était pas ce qu'Il avait alors en tête.

« Que faites-Vous, Votre éminence ? Où allez-Vous ? questionna Murphy tandis qu'ils avançaient entre les meubles sous la lumière diurne.

– Eh bien... répondit le Créateur en s'allongeant sur un transat, assez bullé pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai envie de bronzer un peu. Puisque nos héros n'ont plus besoin de Moi...

Il fixa Son ombrelle sur un socle prévu à cet effet, rejeta Sa longue barbe de Son ventre bedonnant, croisa les doigts dessus puis resta immobile, durant de longs instants, appréciant la douce chaleur ambiante. Quelques minutes passèrent, dans un mutisme collectif, pendant que la mouche verte en profitait, elle, pour jeter un œil aux productions picturales de son maître. Elle fut soudain interrompue alors qu'elle admirait l'avant-dernière, par une nouvelle sollicitation de la part de son auteur.

– Excuse-moi, mon ami... fit le prodigieux personnage en se cachant la vue du soleil avec Sa grande main. J'ai peur que le temps n'ait beaucoup abimé Mon parasol, et que celui-ci ne puisse plus me protéger les yeux. Pourrais-tu aller me chercher Mes lunettes, que J'ai oubliées dans la tente ? Je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant...

– Aucun problème ! répartit la petite créature. Où sont-elles ?

– Je crois les avoir posées à coté de Mon appareil photographique. Regarde dans la galerie principale.

– Tout de suite ! » s'exclama le dévoué Murphy.

La seconde suivante, il était à l'intérieur. Bien vite, il réalisa que sa tâche ne serait pas aussi aisée qu'elle l'avait paru d'abord. En effet, le rangement n'était pas vraiment la spécialité du grand Bulleur, et encore moins celle de Ses protégés, lorsqu'Il les accueillait chez Lui. Les instruments de musique, les pots de peinture et les pinceaux, les coussins, les grigris, la nourriture et les sous-vêtements faisaient tous chambre commune, dans la plus parfaite désorganisation. Mais cela importait peu à l'insecte courageux. Tôt ou tard, il mettrait la main sur ces fameuses lunettes, et l'Être suprême serait satisfait de ses services.

Murphy trouva finalement un appareil photographique, sur son trépied, non loin des tableaux légendaires. Pourtant, aucune trace des lunettes recherchées. La mouche fantastique eut beau passer toute la zone au peigne fin, impossible de dénicher la monture de verre sombre ! Elle inspecta toutes les étagères, fouilla tous les coffres, souleva tous les tissus, et alla même jusqu'à vérifier en des endroits qu'elle seule pouvait atteindre, grâce à ses ailes. Rien ! En désespoir de cause, notre ami dirigea bientôt ses recherches ailleurs que dans la galerie principale, en dépit des indications de son créateur. Sa première destination fut la galerie des héros, où il était le plus probable que Rayman ou l'un de ses amis eût emprunté les lunettes noires. « Trop stylééées... ! » s'était un jour extasié le bonhomme sans membre à leur sujet. Murphy prit soin de n'omettre aucun recoin dans son investigation. Tout à coup, une vision le frappa : là, au fond de la pièce, au milieu d'autres coussins et boites diverses, sur son trépied, un deuxième appareil photographique !

Et bien sûr, pas le moindre reflet d'une paire de lunettes posée à coté... La grosse bestiole verdâtre soupira d'agacement, balaya une dernière fois l'endroit des yeux, puis partit tenter sa chance dans une autre galerie, à savoir celle des origines. Ce nom ne signifiait pas du tout qu'elle fût la première aménagée lors de l'édification de la tente, mais que les tableaux entreposés à l'intérieur évoquaient des temps si vieux qu'on les considérait comme primitifs. Le même désordre régnait encore dans la place, mais, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, des tentures bleu marine, en haut, recouvraient le tout, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'obscurité environnante. De toute façon, la mouche fabuleuse venait de décider d'une approche différente pour la suite, un peu plus expéditive. En moins de cinq secondes, elle fit la découverte d'un appareil photographique supplémentaire, sans lunette, et résolut aussitôt de ne plus s'attarder sur ces lieux inutilement.

« Votre majesté ! appela-t-elle sur le chemin de la sortie. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Vous aviez plusieurs appareils photo...

La fin de sa phrase lui échappa lorsque, dehors, soudain, il vit le Bulleur de Rêves, sur Sa chaise longue, comme pétrifié par une hallucination. Les yeux grands ouverts, Ce dernier regardait dans le vague, sans bouger un sourcil. Son expression restait toute entière figée dans la stupeur la plus profonde. Il ne faisait par ailleurs aucun doute qu'Il n'avait rien entendu des paroles du petit Murphy, mentalement coupé de l'extérieur. L'insecte vert remarqua alors qu'Il tenait Sa longue vue au bout de Son bras, trainant sur le sol. Immédiatement, le vif serviteur examina l'horizon, à la recherche d'une explication, mais rien ne s'y profilait d'anormal. Il se retourna donc vers l'Être suprême.

– Que se passe-t-il, Votre grandeur ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Qu'avez-Vous vu qui Vous mette dans cet état ?

Un bref silence espaça la réponse de la question.

– "M... Michel An.. Ancel"... bredouilla-t-Il enfin, péniblement, tout en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Pas plus que vous la créature ailée ne comprit ce qu'Il voulait dire par là.

– Euh... Comment ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle en désarroi. Qu'est-ce que "Michel Ancel" ?

D'un geste absent, le Créateur pointa Son doigt dans le vide, devant Lui. Ses moyens paraissaient Lui revenir petit à petit.

– Là-bas, déclara-t-Il avec un peu plus de force.

– Oui ? Dites-moi, L'enjoignit Murphy, je Vous écoute !

– Là-bas, reprit l'auguste Bulleur, de derrière les montagnes les plus reculées, par-delà les nuages les plus éloignés... J'ai vu une colonne de mots sortir de terre...

Cette révélation décontenança Son interlocuteur volant.

– Et à peine avais-Je fini de lire la première phrase qu'ils composaient... continuait-Il, de mystérieuses forces inconnues s'y sont attaquées. Avec une méthode si efficace... que Je n'ai rien pu déchiffrer du reste...

– Mais qu'avez-Vous réussi à lire, Votre majesté ? demanda Murphy avec empressement.

Alors seulement le Bulleur de Rêves détourna le regard pour faire face à la mouche légendaire, sans changer l'expression morbide de Son visage. Puis Il répondit, d'une grosse voix caverneuse et intimidante :

– "Un jeu créé et réalisé par Michel Ancel"...


	2. Chapter 2

Donc.

Hum hum...

Tout le monde écoute ?

Parfait. Je vais donc commencer.

L'histoire prend pour point de départ ce moment où Rayman et ses camarades étaient sur le point d'affronter la dernière forme de ce que nous, les habitants d'Olympus Maximus, appelions la "Nuée maléfique". Tous, nous scrutions le combat de notre fenêtre, depuis que ce dernier s'était déplacé de l'intérieur des cavernes jusqu'à l'air libre. Peu importait l'impressionnante distance qui, alors, nous séparait du lieu de l'action, gênant ainsi notre vue. A trois reprises, tout de même, nous avions pu voir la Nuée maléfique, soudain, partir en éclats, avant de se reconstituer plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut, sous une nouvelle forme. La dernière d'entre elles, une sorte de spectre gigantesque avec un large sourire narquois, fit s'évanouir de peur les plus sensibles d'entre nous, pendant que la majorité se voyait, elle, incapable du moindre mouvement, glacée d'effroi. Vous le savez, l'instant était décisif.

Ainsi que me l'ont rapporté les cochons volants ayant assisté (et, autant qu'ils le pouvaient, participé) à la bataille, nos champions ne manquèrent pas de cran, lorsqu'il fallut en finir une fois pour toutes avec les sombres créatures. En particuliers Rayman et Barbara, sur qui les dernières survivantes, au moment critique, étaient proprement en train de plonger malgré les multiples coups qu'elles recevaient de toutes parts. C'était leur attaque de la dernière chance, du désespoir. Une demi-seconde plus tard, elles auraient mis nos deux héros à terre. Fort heureusement, cette demi-seconde ne fut. La Nuée maléfique éclata une quatrième et dernière fois.

Atterris victorieux sur les trois plates-formes volantes à disposition, Rayman, le ptizêtre ermite, Barbara et Sibylla s'élevaient plus haut encore dans le ciel, jusqu'au domaine des cyclopes, vers leur juste récompense (et leur tout dernier ennemi), sans savoir qu'à des kilomètres de là, en un lieu sauf de tout soupçon, des évènements d'une gravité sans pareil étaient en train de se préparer...

Murphy fut le premier témoin. La grosse mouche verte au sourire légendaire venait de rentrer quatre minutes plus tôt de son périple avec les valeureux croiséens, exténuée par une course-poursuite particulièrement ardue dans les labyrinthes d'Olympus Maximus. Des scies, des pics, des masses hérissées de pointes et toutes sortes de pièges de la même espèce avaient finalement eu raison de son entrain. Sans parler, sacrebleu, des dragons ! Après avoir souhaité bonne chance à ses compagnons, l'insecte fabuleux avait pris la direction d'un portail magique menant à la tente sacrée, où l'attendait, paisiblement, Celui que vous avez bien sûr tous aux lèvres : le Bulleur de Rêves !

« Que fais-tu là, mon ami ? l'interpela-t-Il de loin lorsqu'il apparut, de Sa voix profonde et rassurante, faisant battre avec Ses dents le tuyau de Son narguilé. Ne devais-tu pas prêter main forte à nos héros de légende, dans leur lutte contre Mes cauchemars ?

Notre dieu ventripotent se tenait toujours avachi sur Son large piédestal en bois, affalé sur Ses gros coussins violets, dans l'ombre dérisoire de Son parasol de fortune. La lumière du soleil, quoi qu'à cette heure-là celui-ci voisinât le zénith, filtrait assez peu au travers des épaisses tentures ocres du plafond. La galerie principale de la tente, par conséquent, jouissait d'une légère pénombre, où l'on distinguait cela dit sans mal, à peu près vers le centre, le grand corps pâle et la longue barbe fauve de son vénérable hôte... Murphy voleta jusqu'à Lui.

– Milles excuses, Votre sainteté ! répondit-il de sa voix d'enfant, les mains jointes en signe de prière. Les épreuves du dernier monde sont bien trop périlleuses pour moi. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur !

– Ce n'est rien, Murphy... souffla le majestueux Bulleur d'un ton plus bienveillant encore. Je comprends.

La grosse mouche lâcha alors un grand soupir, puis écouta la suite.

– Ainsi donc, mon ami, poursuivait l'Être suprême, tu dis que Rayman et les autres sont parvenus jusqu'au dernier monde ? Comment se portaient-ils, avant que tu ne partes ? Ont-ils eux aussi rencontré quelque difficulté ?

La petite créature ailée secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

– Non, laissa-t-elle échapper comme un hoquet. Ils sont vraiment très forts. Et pourtant, je vous assure : c'est l'enfer, là-bas !

– Je te crois, le réconforta son interlocuteur, avant de rajouter, songeur, soit ! Ils ne devraient plus être loin, maintenant, de la fin de leur quête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Murphy ne sut quoi répondre à ces mots. Mais le silence ne dura pas pour autant. Déjà le Créateur se redressait-il tant bien que mal de Sa couche, tout engourdi, retirant le tuyau de narguilé de Son énorme bouche afin de pouvoir se laisser tomber sur Ses pattes amphibiennes à même le parquet de la tente. Il attrapa ensuite Sa modeste ombrelle, s'étira quelques secondes, avant de se diriger vers la sortie suivi de Son ami verdâtre...

(Musique d'accompagnement : Blockhead – Breathe & Start)

La Forêt cosmique a toujours inspiré une certaine quiétude, dans la Croisée des Rêves. Même si tout n'y est pas rose, et qu'elle abrite elle aussi son lot de créatures hostiles et de végétaux empoisonnés, les panoramas qu'elle offre à ses explorateurs, notamment de ses hauteurs... obligent invariablement à la contemplation. Imaginez, pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vu, des champs infinis de feuillages couleur de jade, parfois olivâtres, de solides branches toutes très harmonieuses, de milles fleurs jaunes, rouges ou orangées, traversés de-ci de-là par des volées de perruches ou de mésanges bleues, devant l'horizon de brume qui au loin borde les pics mystiques. Et que dire du sauvage concert, fait de cris, de chants et de bruissements, que l'on ouït partout où l'on y flâne ! Cette forêt, d'aucuns parmi vous disent qu'elle est la plus belle jamais rêvée par le Bulleur, et que c'est pour cela que Lui-même, en cette période, s'y était installé, sur la cime du plus grand de ses chênes.

Il y avait fait construire, en guise de vestibule à Sa tente, une large terrasse dotée de tables basses (sur l'une d'elles reposait une longue vue), de chaises longues, ainsi que de chevalets pour Ses peintures, car Il aimait de temps en temps prendre le ciel comme modèle. En l'occurrence, la mine de ce dernier n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de radieuse, au jour dont je vous parle, étant donné la quantité de nuages qui y était apparue, bien que notre dieu y eût plutôt vu l'heureuse occasion d'enrichir Ses œuvres. Mais il sembla, cependant, que ce n'était pas ce qu'Il avait alors en tête.

« Que faites-Vous, Votre éminence ? Où allez-Vous ? questionna Murphy tandis qu'ils avançaient entre les meubles sous la lumière diurne.

– Eh bien... répondit le Créateur en s'allongeant sur un transat, assez bullé pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai envie de bronzer un peu. Puisque nos héros n'ont plus besoin de Moi...

Il fixa Son ombrelle sur un socle prévu à cet effet, rejeta Sa longue barbe de Son ventre bedonnant, croisa les doigts dessus puis resta immobile, durant de longs instants, appréciant la douce chaleur ambiante. Quelques minutes passèrent, dans un mutisme collectif, pendant que la mouche verte en profitait, elle, pour jeter un œil aux productions picturales de son maître. Elle fut soudain interrompue alors qu'elle admirait l'avant-dernière, par une nouvelle sollicitation de la part de son auteur.

– Excuse-moi, mon ami... fit le prodigieux personnage en se cachant la vue du soleil avec Sa grande main. J'ai peur que le temps n'ait beaucoup abimé Mon parasol, et que celui-ci ne puisse plus me protéger les yeux. Pourrais-tu aller me chercher Mes lunettes, que J'ai oubliées dans la tente ? Je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant...

– Aucun problème ! répartit la petite créature. Où sont-elles ?

– Je crois les avoir posées à coté de Mon appareil photographique. Regarde dans la galerie principale.

– Tout de suite ! » s'exclama le dévoué Murphy.

La seconde suivante, il était à l'intérieur. Bien vite, il réalisa que sa tâche ne serait pas aussi aisée qu'elle l'avait paru d'abord. En effet, le rangement n'était pas vraiment la spécialité du grand Bulleur, et encore moins celle de Ses protégés, lorsqu'Il les accueillait chez Lui. Les instruments de musique, les pots de peinture et les pinceaux, les coussins, les grigris, la nourriture et les sous-vêtements faisaient tous chambre commune, dans la plus parfaite désorganisation. Mais cela importait peu à l'insecte courageux. Tôt ou tard, il mettrait la main sur ces fameuses lunettes, et l'Être suprême serait satisfait de ses services.

Murphy trouva finalement un appareil photographique, sur son trépied, non loin des tableaux légendaires. Pourtant, aucune trace des lunettes recherchées. La mouche fantastique eut beau passer toute la zone au peigne fin, impossible de dénicher la monture de verre sombre ! Elle inspecta toutes les étagères, fouilla tous les coffres, souleva tous les tissus, et alla même jusqu'à vérifier en des endroits qu'elle seule pouvait atteindre, grâce à ses ailes. Rien ! En désespoir de cause, notre ami dirigea bientôt ses recherches ailleurs que dans la galerie principale, en dépit des indications de son créateur. Sa première destination fut la galerie des héros, où il était le plus probable que Rayman ou l'un de ses amis eût emprunté les lunettes noires. « Trop stylééées... ! » s'était un jour extasié le bonhomme sans membre à leur sujet. Murphy prit soin de n'omettre aucun recoin dans son investigation. Tout à coup, une vision le frappa : là, au fond de la pièce, au milieu d'autres coussins et boites diverses, sur son trépied, un deuxième appareil photographique !

Et bien sûr, pas le moindre reflet d'une paire de lunettes posée à coté... La grosse bestiole verdâtre soupira d'agacement, balaya une dernière fois l'endroit des yeux, puis partit tenter sa chance dans une autre galerie, à savoir celle des origines. Ce nom ne signifiait pas du tout qu'elle fût la première aménagée lors de l'édification de la tente, mais que les tableaux entreposés à l'intérieur évoquaient des temps si vieux qu'on les considérait comme primitifs. Le même désordre régnait encore dans la place, mais, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, des tentures bleu marine, en haut, recouvraient le tout, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'obscurité environnante. De toute façon, la mouche fabuleuse venait de décider d'une approche différente pour la suite, un peu plus expéditive. En moins de cinq secondes, elle fit la découverte d'un appareil photographique supplémentaire, sans lunette, et résolut aussitôt de ne plus s'attarder sur ces lieux inutilement.

« Votre majesté ! appela-t-elle sur le chemin de la sortie. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Vous aviez plusieurs appareils photo...

La fin de sa phrase lui échappa lorsque, dehors, soudain, il vit le Bulleur de Rêves, sur Sa chaise longue, comme pétrifié par une hallucination. Les yeux grands ouverts, Ce dernier regardait dans le vague, sans bouger un sourcil. Son expression restait toute entière figée dans la stupeur la plus profonde. Il ne faisait par ailleurs aucun doute qu'Il n'avait rien entendu des paroles du petit Murphy, mentalement coupé de l'extérieur. L'insecte vert remarqua alors qu'Il tenait Sa longue vue au bout de Son bras, trainant sur le sol. Immédiatement, le vif serviteur examina l'horizon, à la recherche d'une explication, mais rien ne s'y profilait d'anormal. Il se retourna donc vers l'Être suprême.

– Que se passe-t-il, Votre grandeur ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Qu'avez-Vous vu qui Vous mette dans cet état ?

Un bref silence espaça la réponse de la question.

– "M... Michel An.. Ancel"... bredouilla-t-Il enfin, péniblement, tout en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Pas plus que vous la créature ailée ne comprit ce qu'Il voulait dire par là.

– Euh... Comment ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle en désarroi. Qu'est-ce que "Michel Ancel" ?

D'un geste absent, le Créateur pointa Son doigt dans le vide, devant Lui. Ses moyens paraissaient Lui revenir petit à petit.

– Là-bas, déclara-t-Il avec un peu plus de force.

– Oui ? Dites-moi, L'enjoignit Murphy, je Vous écoute !

– Là-bas, reprit l'auguste Bulleur, de derrière les montagnes les plus reculées, par-delà les nuages les plus éloignés... J'ai vu une colonne de mots sortir de terre...

Cette révélation décontenança Son interlocuteur volant.

– Et à peine avais-Je fini de lire la première phrase qu'ils composaient... continuait-Il, de mystérieuses forces inconnues s'y sont attaquées. Avec une méthode si efficace... que Je n'ai rien pu déchiffrer du reste...

– Mais qu'avez-Vous réussi à lire, Votre majesté ? demanda Murphy avec empressement.

Alors seulement le Bulleur de Rêves détourna le regard pour faire face à la mouche légendaire, sans changer l'expression morbide de Son visage. Puis Il répondit, d'une grosse voix caverneuse et intimidante :

– "Un jeu créé et réalisé par Michel Ancel"...


End file.
